It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,184 to provide a slide on device to protect the fishing person's body from the forces applied by a butt-end of the fishing rod, when fighting a large fish, and when the butt-end of the fishing rod is placed against the abdominal region of the body to leverage the rod in such a way to enable one hand of the fishing person to manipulate the handle on the reel. This known device is not well suited for holding the device in the hand due to the outer diameter being in the range of three to ten inches in diameter. Often times, the fishing person may desire to hold the rod in one hand while adjusting the lure or maneuvering the line with a fish on the lure without removing the device from the butt-end of the rod. Furthermore, the exterior surface of the device can slide relative to the abdominal region.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a slide on cushion for the butt-end of the fishing rod which has a elongate body with an upper elongate cylindrical body section of sufficient diameter to easily grasped by the fishing person's hand and a lower bulbous section of sufficient diameter to provide sufficient protection to the abdominal region to prevent bruising when fighting a large fish and when the butt-end is placed against the abdominal region.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a slide on cushion, as aforesaid, wherein a plurality of flutes are provided on the exterior surface of the bulbous section to enhance the ability of the cushion to not slide relative to the person's body while the cushion is forcibly held against the abdominal region while fighting a large fish.